Hold me, fratello
by Ahai
Summary: Feliciano has a nightmare and he runs to Lovino for comfort. How will it go? Read and find out:)


Feliciano looked around nervously. How did he get here? Feliciano was in a graveyard with the exit nowhere to be seen. Somehow, for a while ago it was all foggy and calm and then he suddenly was in the middle of a graveyard at night, pitch dark night. Feliciano started walking. He really wanted to run but he kinda felt that his leg were walking on quick sand or that his mind, filled with scary thought, were slowing him more and more down. What he saw around him was gravestones, a lot of dead plants and trees that was circling the graveyard. After just a few meters Feliciano stopped walking and put his hand onto his chest. His heart was pounding very hard and fast.

"_I want to get out.." _Feliciano thought and started to breathe faster. He tried his best to calm down and to breathe normal again. He started to think about Ludwig. Oh, if only Ludwig was there to protect him and get him out of this horrible place. ..

"_What would Ludwig think if he saw me like this? Would he be mad at me for being scared?"_ Feliciano thought and took his hand away from his chest.

No! He couldn't be a coward, for once he had to be brave! Like, what is the worst that could happen? Sure, graveyards are scary but it would not hurt him. Gravestones and dead plants don't hurt anyone and neither does the dark. Feliciano took a deep breath and took a few steps. But he never had the chance because he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Feliciano's eyes widened and turned around quickly. There was no one there. God, is his mind playing with him? He could still feel the touch on his shoulder. As Feliciano turned around to keep walking, he stumbled in shock. It wasn't his imagination! It really was someone touching him! Right in front of him was a ghost with half of his face rotted away, arm and legs were just bones and his feet were cut off.

"Come with me" The ghost said and reached his arm to Feliciano.

"N-no! Stay away!" Feliciano cried out and quickly got up on his feet to start running.

As he ran in longer and longer in the deep graveyard more and more ghosts appeared out of their graves and they were coming to Feliciano like moths to the light.

"Come with me"

"Come with me"

"Come with us"

More and more ghosts came and Feliciano was pinned to a gravestone. As the ghosts came closer to him, Feliciano curled up into the gravestone. He read the stone and it said "Ancient Rome". He was curled up into his nonno`s gravestone.

"Nonno! Save me, please, save me!" Feliciano begged the stone hoping that his nonnos spirit would hear him and save him. As Felciano continued to see the ghosts at front being less than a meter in front of him tears were rolling down his face. As the front ghosts were about to touch him, an arm came up from the ground and grabbed Feliciano's wrist. The arm was broad and filled with cuts and dirty blood.

"Mio caro nipote" A voice from under the ground said "Come to me, come to nonno"

"No! Let go! Stay away!"

With a start Feliciano woke up. He was in great panic and his face was wet from the tears. Without thinking about anything at all, he stormed out of his room. Naked and in fear he almost ripped of his big brothers door and gripped the sleeping figure in the bed.

* * *

Lovino suddenly woke up with a huge surprise. All of sudden his younger brother was in his bed gripping him and yelling at him in the nude. It hurt, Lovino didn't wear any clothes so it hurt when his brother was pinching and gripping his bare arms.

"What the hell are you going, bastard?! Lovino yelled and gripped his brothers arms too.

"Help me Fratello! They are coming to get me!"

Lovino didn't understand anything and tried to calm his brother somehow. But of course, being as hot blooded as he was, Lovino was getting angry at Feliciano for his actions. He slapped him in the face and shook him harder.

"Get a hold on yourself, you bastard! Stop being a fucking idiot and get off!"

Feliciano didn't calm down and Lovino punched him very hard so Feliciano fell out of the bed.

It all became silent for a moment and Lovino was slowly calming down.

"_What did I do?" _Lovino thought and looked down on the floor where Feliciano landed after being punched.

"Feliciano?" Lovino said and Feliciano quickly got up on the bed and buried himself into his brother's chest, trembling and crying. Lovino didn't fight back, instead he put his arms around his brother. Lovino felt guilty, Feliciano came to him because he was terrified and what does he do? Punch him so hard that he started to bleed.

"Feliciano, I am sorry, I am really sorry" Lovino said while he stroked Feliciano's head while he cried into Lovino wetting him with tears and blood. After a little comfort and Feliciano stopped crying much he told Lovino about the nightmare.

"It was so scary Fratello!" Feliciano said into the handkerchief he got from his brother to stop the bleeding. "They were after me and I didn't know why and what they were going to do to me!"

"It is okay now, no one will get you" Lovino said.

"R-really?" Feliciano sobbed.

"Yes, it was all just a bad dream" Lovino assured him and he was laying down in bed "You can sleep with me for the rest of the night" He said and reached out his arm.

Feliciano stopped sobbing and immediately cuddled into his brother.

"Grazie, Fratello" Feliciano said and laid his head on his brothers shoulder, using it as a pillow. Feliciano fell asleep quickly and he was all quiet. Lovino made a light smile. He could feel that his arm slowly fall asleep but he didn't care. He was glad his brother came to him when he was scared and not to that stupid potato bastard.

"_Fuck that potato bastard, I am his fratello and I am the one to protect him!"_ Lovino though before he fell asleep.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Mio caro nipote- my darling grandchild_

_Fratello- brother_

_Grazie- thanks_

_Nonno- grandfather_


End file.
